eterininfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel Bank of Tytos
The Steel Bank of Tytos is a financial body, run by House Mobius. Its purpose is to regulate global trade and encourage international policies. Creation Established under the by Lucretius Mobius following an end to the bloody War of Tytos, the Steel Bank of Tytos was to be the first global bank. Unlike most banks in Eterinin which concentrated on dominating the local market completely, the Steel Bank sought to first expand to as many ports and possible. This required detailed logistical management of the bank's many branches and assets. Structure The Steel Bank is arranged into divisions called branches. There are roughly seven branches: Diplomacy, Defense, Education, Research, Manufacturing, Agriculture, and Commerce. Each branch is capable of requisitioning the assets of the bank to accomplish their fiscal goals. Authorization for these requisitions comes from the directorship of the Steel Bank. Assets The Steel Bank of Tytos arranges its assets under its branches, though it should be noted that any branch may utilized any asset with proper authorization. Diplomacy The Steel Bank has embassies in all major cities and kingdoms. Notably, the bank also possesses the only known international political and commercial forum in Eterinin. Through the Forum of Tytos, the Steel Bank stays on the forefront of international relations. Defense Utilizing the Seven Fleets of Merchantry and the Seven Legions of Acquisition, the Steel Bank defends trade routes and its interests in Eterinin. The bank operates out of its flagship Trade Domination. Using fortresses imbedded along trade routes, the Steel Bank protect convoys from raids. Education The Steel Bank oversees ten major universities, the main university on the Isle of Tytos, and hundreds of smaller colleges throughout Eterinin. The bank possess universities on the continents of Sama, Edhenon, Dolinde, Edhen, Eddval, Cudlac, Balest, Gisinda, Nyamarion, and Orr. These universities serve as stand alone fortress cities and are self sustaining. Colleges are established within cities and are often paired with embassies and banks. Research In order to grow and prosper in the economic and political climates of Eterinin, the Steel Bank attempts to remain at the cutting edge of technology. To do so, the bank maintains thirteen major research facilities and numerous lesser facilities. Ten of these research facilities are paired with the Steel Bank's Continential Universities. The other three are located on the coasts of the Southern White Plain and the Northern White Plain and the Isle of Tytos itself. Manufacturing The Steel Bank utilizes numerous manufacturing assets which produce the fleets, armaments, and trade goods that sustain the Steel Bank. These assets include: factories, shipyards, drydocks, quaries, lumber mills, oil refineries, warehouses, and ore, gem, and salt mines. One of its more notable manufacturing assests is the Korhall Ship Building Guild, who are the number one naval construction guild in Eterinin. Agriculture By supplying rare crops to trade ports, the Steel Bank is able to sell thousands of tons of agricultural goods through out Eterinin. Included in its agricultural assets are fields which produce grain, cotton, sugar cane, vegetables, fruits, hemp, indigo, cinnamon, nuts, legumes, tea, opium, tobacco, hops, barley, peat moss, rice, rubber, molassas, garlic, and gum. Along with these products, the Steel Bank has assets that provide cattle, pigs, poultry, horses, fish, shell fish, bison, deer, elephants, oxen, domesticated animals, whales, and insects to the international trade market. Commerce Originally the primary focus of the Steel Bank, banking installations serve as the main source of loans and currency exchange for the people of Eterinin. Thousands of these banking installations are located in the many kingdoms and cities in Eterinin. Though the primary vault is located in Vitytos, secondary gold reserves are located in various locations among the ten continents. Along with classical banking, the Steel Bank utilizes its merchant fleets to move rare goods and supplies to the various trade ports in Eterinin. Notoriety The Steel Bank of Tytos rapidly gained the reputation as the most lethal and efficient organized body in Eterinin. When a war fighting party requests the service of the Steel Bank, they are rewarded with devastating military assistance in the form of ships, weapons, and even companies of soldiers from one of the Seven Legions of Acquisition, provided that they can pay. The Steel Bank always choses only one side in a conflict and provides so much support that it become practically impossible to lose. Therefore when chosen side wins they will be a customer for generations, but if the debt is not paid then the bank's assets are reassigned to a more likely beneficiary. It is said that the Steel Bank always collects its dues. Military Structure The Steel Bank ships are divided into the Seven Fleets of Merchantry which contains the First Fleet of Unending Commerce, the Second Fleet of Relentless Exchange, the Third Fleet of Perpetual Enterprise, the Fourth Fleet of Binding Transaction, the Fifth Fleet of Flawless Investment, the Six Fleet of Voracious Profit, and the Seventh Fleet of Omnipotent Regulation. In addition to the Seven Fleets, the Seven Legions of Acquisition exist as a land supplement to the Steel Bank's vast navy. The Seven Legions of Acquisition contains: the First Legion of Immaculate Steel, the Second Legion of Obstinate Bronze, the Third Legion of Abiding Copper, the Fourth Legion of Unflinching Lead, the Fifth Legion of Ardent Silver, the Sixth Legion of Triumphant Gold, and the Seventh Legion of Apocalyptic Iron. Each of the Seven Legions works with its naval counterpart. Both are deployed in pairs.